The Horse and the Colossal Titan
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Drabbles. BertJean. From A to Z. T for Language and explicit-ish.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

><p><strong>#1 - Apple<strong>

Bertholdt always liked it when Jean blushed. His face looked like a ripe apple.

.

.

.

**#2 - Boys**

"A healthy teenage boy like you would get any indecent thoughts for seeing this." Armin said as Bertholdt drooled over a sleeping Jean.

.

.

.

**#3 - Cute**

Jean is nowhere near cute, but in Bertholdt's eyes, he is.

.

.

.

**#4 - Detention**

"Mr. Kirschtein and Mr. Fubar, stay here after training session for detention." and their relationship developed afterwards.

.

.

.

**#5 - Eagle**

Jean felt he was an eagle. He could fly so free, up into the sky. Only, the shadow of the highest mountain always haunted him.

.

.

.

**#6 - Fast**

2 seconds. Only 2 seconds. That fast for Bertholdt to fell for Jean the moment he laid his eyes at the shorter boy.

.

.

.

**#7 - Greedy**

"I want your face," he bit his cheek, "Your soul," he licked his jawline, "Your body," he sucked his neck, "Your heart," he breathed on his ear, "Your love," he nuzzled his hair, "Your everything." Bertholdt kissed Jean's lips.

.

.

.

**#8 - Homeless**

Bertholdt realized that once he took the mission, he was homeless. But when he saw Jean, he felt like he had a home. Home is where he felt comfortable, and Jean is the right person to feel so.

.

.

.

**#9 - Intelligent**

Jean was a notable and great leader. Everyone in the 104th Squad thought so, even Eren. But then, Bertholdt felt like that intelligence was his and he doesn't like sharing.

.

.

.

**#10 - Jasmine**

"Hm? Jean, you smelled different today." "Ah, yes. I used the jasmine-flavoured shampoo you bought yesterday." "JEAN!" "W-wha-MPPH! B-Bertl-hm-WAIT!" Jean's yelps remain ignored.

.

.

.

**#11 - Know**

He knew Bertholdt is a traitor. He knew he shouldn't feel sad or grieve. He knew he shouldn't feel hurt by that guilty look. But he also knew that Bertholdt is his everything and he didn't want to let go.

.

.

.

**#12 - Line**

"Sweet." Bertholdt commented slowly after their intimate kiss. It doesn't matter what the comment is or the tone he used to say the line, but Jean felt hot right now and he didn't care for anything else.

.

.

.

**#13 - Marshmallow **

Jean's body is too soft to be hugged, Bertholdt noticed. Like a marshmallow. A really hard but soft marshmallow.

.

.

.

**#14 - Nutella**

Even Bertholdt who is basically a ball of rainbow and fluffiness can get angry when Jean emptied a whole Nutella jar. And it was HIS. And he doesn't like sharing.

.

.

.

**#15 - Opposite**

God bless the one who founded the saying "Opposites do attract" because everytime someone asked them how could they end together, they could always use that answer.

.

.

.

**#16 - Pregnant**

"My stomach hurts." Jean complained. Bertholdt stared at him before cried happily, "DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?" "WAIT, WHAT?!"

.

.

.

**#17 - Question**

"When this ends... Jean Kirschtein, will you marry me?"

.

.

.

**#18 - Reliable**

Yes, Jean was strong leader. But that doesn't mean he wasn't weak. He needed someone who is reliable for him to talk about his feelings. And Bertholdt willingly took that place.

.

.

.

**#19 - Sugar**

Kissing Jean is Bertholdt's number one favorite hobby. He didn't know why but whenever they kiss, the latter's mouth felt like a mountain of sugar. Sweet and intoxicating.

.

.

.

**#20 - Tall**

Bertholdt was both happy and sad over the fact that he is tall. Happy, because he could see the sight no one will ever able to see. Sad, because no one can hug him warm enough from head to toe.

Wait, Jean could? Nah, forget it. He didn't feel sad at all.

.

.

.

**#21 - Unknown**

"Yes, I will." and with that, they agreed to face the unknown of the future. Together.

.

.

.

**#22 - Violin**

Jean would never tell but he's quite good at playing violin. So when Bertholdt spotted him with the rest of the squad when he played it, he quickly became nervous and blushed hard.

.

.

.

**#23 - Weird**

Love is weird. How could Jean fell in love for a certain tall guy when he supposed to like the black-haired stoic girl-wait is that Bertholdt oh my God heart stop beating in an uncomfortable pace

.

.

.

**#24 - XXX**

"So, have you done 'it' yet?" Connie asked non-chalantly on one sunny day.

It took the whole Bertholdt to stop Jean from beating up Connie out of embarassment.

.

.

.

**#25 - Young**

"I don't really want a boyfriend or girlfriend right now. We're going to die young anyway." That was a lie, Jean knew it. Because deep inside, he hoped Bertholdt won't give up and asked him out once again.

.

.

.

**#26 - Zombie**

Okay, so imagine if Jean someday turned into a zombie.

Bertholdt wouldn't mind if he get bit by him if it meant to be with him for the eternal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I really like BertJean okay and i want to write something about them but I cant just write out of nowhere so I got my best friend, Jasmine (yes, she used her name for the 10th word) to make me a list of words from A-Z and i wrote drabbles from it**

**Spread the BertJean love! XD**

**Review? **


End file.
